Zentriax
Note: This is all fiction! (DUH!) Summary Zentriax is the God of Darkness, he is fairly similar to Anubis. Except Anubis is god of the afterlife. He wants nothing more than to devour the souls of every living thing on Earth. It is said that if one sacrifice is given to him each solar eclipse on the 13th he will descend from the heavens and conquer all humans, and only his worshippers wouldn't be enslaved. Biography Early Roman Empire Zentriax was worshipped by a secret cult. They gave him a sacrifice every solar eclipse. On the 13th each member instantly turned to dust. The dust pulled together forming a large humanoid about 15ft. high with the head of a jackel. He marched through the empire devouring souls, but eventually he devoured the soul of an angel in human form by accident. The angels soul pushed Zentriax back into the heavens. But Zentriax was rejected and trapped in the depths of hell. Zentriax was even rejected by the gods of death. So using his mighty powers he created a whole new realm which he could rule over. He named it, Pandora. But the other Gods thought it was to dangerous for him to have his own realm so they created a box which would then lock away Pandora. The box was given to a small girl who was renamed Pandora. But she opened it one day and sicknesses spread and many bad things happened. The Gods then decided to put the box in a temple which, using magic, buried in a matter of seconds. 100 A.D. A minor earthquake cause a landslide. The landslide reveals a temple, the one holding Pandora's box. Thirteen soldiers discover the box and open it, but their souls are sucked into the box and a giant vortex appears. Zentriax emerges and once more starts to devour souls. He manages to devour seven souls, apart from the soldiers, before the gods trick him into the box. 1936-1945 Adolph Hitler discovers Pandora's box buried in the ground. So he starts World War 2 months later. During the war, Hitler starts capturing souls using Pandora's box. In 1945 when the war is one, Zentriax escapes yet again. But Hitler realises what he's done and shoots Zentriax with his rifle. Zentriax falls back into the vortex, but he grabs onto the wall. So Hitler jumps at Zentriax, giving his life to stop him. Also explaining how Hitler's body was never found. But that wasn't the last of Zentriax. 21st Century When an earthquake cause the ground to crack, Pandora's box falls and breaks. Releasing Zentriax from his prison. This time Zentriax comes with an army of jackel-headed warriors. But as usual the other gods get involved. (Exceptions from 1936-1945) They sent an army of angels to battle with Zentriax and his army. Even the hell gods sent armies of the undead to do battle with Zentriax. The battle spread across all four realms, but mainly Earth. Many warriors died. But, Zentriax wasn't planning on just battling, he was planning something else... The gods sent warrior after warrior into battle. Only about half a billion humans are left by 2006. But what happens next, not even the gods could have stopped! the Destruction of Heaven 31st December 2009: A dome of clouds appears outside the palace of the gods. It bursts open revealing Zentriax, he marches towards the palace. Hundreds of angels fly out of the giant pearl palace. they attack Zentriax but he justs kills them all. The gates to the palace close, so Zentriax just kicks them down. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! You think that can stop me? Pathetic!" Zues appears and says, "What do you want?" "I want all of you DEAD!" "No you don't! You want the Orb of Osiris, don't you? Well you can't have it!" Zues throws several lightning bolts at Zentriax. But Zentriax isn't harmed at all. Zentriax grabs Zues and throws him into the wall. Zentriax walks into a large chamber. At the centre is a red and blue orb. But guarding it are about 50 angels. Zentriax marches towards towards the orb. The angels attack him but nothing happens, he just keeps walking! Suddenly, several of Zentriax's jackel-headed demons charge into the room and attack the angels. Zentriax picks up the orb and it reacts. It glows and beams of red light shoot out across the heavens. The clouds start to seperate and the palace starts to fall, as it does it falls to peices. What's left of the palace hits the ground. Then a dark figure falls from the sky. The figure hits the ground leaving behind a crater. As the smoke clears the figure stands up, Zentriax! "Ha Ha Ha Ha! The heavens themselves are destroyed, I am now the ultimate god!" So Zentriax ruled the world until it was destroyed in the year 5, 120, 602,823 A.D.